


Opening Up, and Offering Up, To Find Each Other by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: AOS Spirk, AU Abramsverse
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: An Answer to an Amok-Time related challenge by Soldier-Girl; it called for an entirely Consensual, but Impulsive, Instinct-lead re-write of the TOS scene in Spock's Quarters, in the immediate moments surrounding when they've had that 'birds and the bees' talk. It also suggested the story might be more easily written for Abrams-verse. I agreed; though I would have loved to make it work for the Prime Universe!!Opening Up, and Offering Up, To Find Each Other -This story is set in an AU of Abramsverse where Spock delayed going into Starfleet, because he was in such a quandary about what his father wanted him to do with his career. He attended the Academy at the same time as Jim and Uhura; but Spock never dated, or had any in love kind of feelings for Uhura; they were, and still are, ‘just’ friends; So, there was no gross student-teacher relationship, as the new films foolishly imply. I could just about swallow SU, if NOT for the details about when the two of them supposedly got together; I wish they’d re-visit & re-write/explain away what the first film implies ‘cos it’s YUCK!!! Of course, I will, and would, always prefer K/S, but that’s not the only reason that, no matter how much I love Zoe/Uhura and Zachary/Spock, I’ll NEVER be a fan of the SU In Love storyline… I can even see where and why JJ and the other writers got the idea from, BUT I can’t like it – and I officially disapprove of when, in Spock’s life, and Uhura’s life, ‘it’ was supposed to have started…Story has now been corrected with regards to typos, and improved a little, by adding and re-wording work to some lines...





	

**Author's Note:**

> An Answer to an Amok-Time related challenge by Soldier-Girl; it called for an entirely Consensual, but Impulsive, Instinct-lead re-write of the TOS scene in Spock's Quarters, in the immediate moments surrounding when they've had that 'birds and the bees' talk. It also suggested the story might be more easily written for Abrams-verse. I agreed; though I would have loved to make it work for the Prime Universe!!
> 
> Opening Up, and Offering Up, To Find Each Other -
> 
> This story is set in an AU of Abramsverse where Spock delayed going into Starfleet, because he was in such a quandary about what his father wanted him to do with his career. He attended the Academy at the same time as Jim and Uhura; but Spock never dated, or had any in love kind of feelings for Uhura; they were, and still are, ‘just’ friends; So, there was no gross student-teacher relationship, as the new films foolishly imply. I could just about swallow SU, if NOT for the details about when the two of them supposedly got together; I wish they’d re-visit & re-write/explain away what the first film implies ‘cos it’s YUCK!!! Of course, I will, and would, always prefer K/S, but that’s not the only reason that, no matter how much I love Zoe/Uhura and Zachary/Spock, I’ll NEVER be a fan of the SU In Love storyline… I can even see where and why JJ and the other writers got the idea from, BUT I can’t like it – and I officially disapprove of when, in Spock’s life, and Uhura’s life, ‘it’ was supposed to have started…
> 
> Story has now been corrected with regards to typos, and improved a little, by adding and re-wording work to some lines...

  
Opening Up, and Offering Up, To Find Each Other by Vulcan Lover

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

Opening Up, and Offering Up, To Find Each Other

This story contains mature content that should only be read by adults. This may include explicit violence, explicit sex, language, or adult situations. By proceeding, you certify that you are a legal adult in your country or state of origin.  
[Continue](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=6764&warning=1)  



End file.
